


A Matter of Perspective

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [1]
Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Shou's the class president and top student. Hiroto's in the worst class and skips class all the time. They have also been the best of friends since they were children, and, secretly, much more.</p>
<p>Written to fill the squares "good boys", "bad boys", and "face fucking" on my personal fic bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my fic comm on LiveJournal at http://oto-no-kakera.livejournal.com/5974.html

As the lunch bell rings and people begin leaving the classroom, Shou is one of the later ones to do so, held back by some classmates eager to talk to him. He takes his lunchbox and starts heading away from the canteen, up to the rooftop. There, Hiroto is already sitting down on the floor, waiting for him.  
  
“Shou, you’re late!” Hiroto says with an affected pout.  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry,” Shou laughs, and leans down to peck Hiroto’s cheek gently.  
  
Hiroto blushes. “Not here,” he murmurs, but he’s smiling.  
  
Shou grins. “You know how cute you are,” he says, playfully pinching Hiroto’s cheek.  
  
“Stop that,” Hiroto laughs, swatting Shou’s hand away. “Come on, let’s eat.”  
  
They chat as they eat their respective meals, and Shou can’t help but to sit as closely to Hiroto as possible, sides touching. Hiroto doesn’t mind, smiling the whole time. Then as they finish, Hiroto picks up a small plastic container he’s kept at his side, and passes it to Shou.  
  
“Here, I baked these strawberry cream cookies for you,” he says, beaming, cheeks slightly pink.  
  
“Ah! Thank you, Hiroto!” Shou says, taking the box. “You know, maybe you should take up a baking course or something. You’re so talented.”  
  
Hiroto shrugs. “Maybe, I don’t know. No one else thinks I’m good at anything.”  
  
Shou frowns. “Don’t say that. You know that’s not true at all,” he says, trying to contain his anger at whoever’s been insulting Hiroto again.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I have you,” Hiroto replies with a smile, and then he stands. “Let’s go, Shou, or we’ll be late for classes. Well, you will, and it’s gonna suck. I don’t care.”  
  
**  
  
Hiroto returns to class only because Shou makes him, escorting him to his classroom. He hates lessons, and he hates how the teacher (already in class!) looks surprised, and how everyone else gives him disapproving glares, while they smile sappily at Shou.  
  
Of course they would. Shou is president of his class and the light music club. He’s got the looks and voice and personality of an angel, not to mention that he is among the top five students in school, and it seems he gets a new confession every week, and a pile of chocolates every Valentine’s Day.  
  
Hiroto doesn’t want chocolates and confessions, though. He only wants Shou, and many days, it still surprises him that Shou wants him back at all. Hiroto is worlds away, and the only reason that he’s still passing anything is because Shou tutors him.  
  
Shou’s... methods are very effective, though. Hm. Best not to think about said methods in class. That would be horribly embarrassing.  
  
Hiroto feels like sleeping, though. It’d be better if he could sleep with Shou, but there are still a couple of hours left before school ends… hmm…  
  
**  
  
Shou stares at his phone, reading the text message he’s just received from Hiroto. “I’m in detention! I fell asleep in class again. It was so boring!”

_Again? I’ll wait for you in the library_ , Shou sends, and heads off towards the school library.  
  
On his way, he finds himself stopped by a girl with twintails passing him a piece of chocolate, while confessing. As gently as possible, he rejects her. She takes it quite admirably, not crying but instead smiling slightly and bowing, before running off, though she definitely looks disappointed.  
  
Shou’s always loved Hiroto. There’s no one else for him, he thinks. Since they were children, Hiroto has been his best friend, and there’s nothing they haven’t done together. When he goes to college the next year, he hopes Hiroto can attend the same one a year later. Hiroto is like a flame, bright and passionate, warm and cheerful. Shou is still amazed that Hiroto returns his feelings, too.  
  
He thinks Hiroto is brilliant. Even if everyone else thinks he’s not, Shou knows without a doubt that Hiroto is absolutely wonderful. Hiroto is straightforward, even rude, but Shou appreciates his honesty and temper, whereas Shou himself is always reserved, never voicing his own thoughts.  
  
Shou smiles as he reads his notes. He’ll probably have to tutor Hiroto again, but no matter. He enjoys those sessions.  
  
**  
  
Detention is boring and slow and frankly, Hiroto doesn’t know how to do these particular questions. He’ll just ask Shou later. Instead he doodles on the paper, sketching out a vague image of his best friend of his whole life, and boyfriend of over two years. Thankfully, the teacher is more interested in marking papers then walking around.  
  
Soon enough, he’s released, and he heads straight to the library. Shou’s listening to music and smiling to himself, and Hiroto grins at how cute he looks. He taps Shou on the arm, and Shou looks up at him, slightly startled but breaks into a wide smile. He doesn’t take long to pack up, and they leave school grounds quickly, headed for the train station.  
  
Their neighbourhood is just two stops away, and conversation is limited to schoolwork, especially with several classmates also on the way home, in the same carriage. Hiroto decides to make his request only when he’s sure they are alone, when they’re about to reach Shou’s house.  
  
“Hey, Shou, I think I need you to tutor me,” Hiroto smirks.  
  
“Hmm… I’m quite busy, but I could do it if you convince me,” Shou teases, a familiar glint in his eye.  
  
Hiroto smiles guilelessly at him. “I’m sure I could do that. Although it’s warm in these clothes, so I’ll go change first!”  
  
He is grateful for several things – that they live right next door to each other, that both their parents are working late, that Shou’s older sister is away at her university dorm, that Hiroto’s older brother is working the evening shift at his job, and that neither of their parents object to either of them staying over at each other’s houses. He changes into shorts and a t-shirt quickly, and brings another change for good measure.  
  
He lets himself into Shou’s house after he’s done, and finds Shou waiting in his room, still in his uniform. Shou smiles deviously, and in moments Hiroto’s pressed up against the wall as Shou kisses him.  
  
Hiroto melts under Shou’s touch, clinging onto him. Shou breaks the kiss, fingers curling in Hiroto’s hair. Hiroto looks up at him, his lips stinging and starting to swell. Shou strokes his cheek, smiling down at him.  
  
“So. What will you do?” Shou asks.  
  
**  
  
Hiroto’s lips are deliciously red and swollen, and all Shou can think about is how amazing those lips would look around his cock. Hiroto clearly has the same ideas, licking his lips.  
  
“I can suck your cock,” he says, and he totally does not sound like he’s offering sex. “I want to, Shou, please let me.”  
  
How the hell does Hiroto sound so _innocent_ while saying something so dirty? Shou suppresses the shiver of pleasure going up his spine at the sound of Hiroto’s voice, and nods.  
  
Hiroto grins wickedly as he drops to his knees. His practiced fingers easily undo Shou's pants, and then he pulls out Shou's cock. Shou gives a groan of pleasure as his fingers run over his cock, then he falls back against the wall as Hiroto's lips wrap around the head of his erection.  
  
Then he pulls away, leaving kisses on Shou's dick. Shou lightly pulls at Hiroto's hair, and Hiroto only gives small, quick licks along Shou's cock, eyes lit up with mischief.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to suck my cock. So suck," Shou hisses.  
  
Hiroto blinks slowly, with faux innocence in his wide eyes, and then he obeys, engulfing Shou's length in the warm wetness of his mouth. Shou groans loudly - oh, he’s definitely convinced, and he wants more.  
  
He watches as Hiroto holds his hips, and open his mouth wider. Shou’s breath hitches in his throat, knowing exactly what Hiroto’s about to do. He gives a ragged cry as he feels his cock go down Hiroto’s throat, and unconsciously tightens his grip on Hiroto’s hair.  
  
Hiroto doesn’t seem to mind one bit, and instead, he looks quite pleased. He bobs his head up and down, sliding Shou's cock back and forth inside his mouth, down his throat. It’s so fucking hot.  
  
"Hiroto, _fuck_..." Shou gasps hungrily, his hips twitching.  
  
Hiroto pulls back, then, keeping his mouth wide open. Shou looks down at him as he nods, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Shou groans aloud, and begins thrusting. Hiroto’s mouth and throat is deliciously tight and hot and slick, and he loves seeing Hiroto like this on his knees, hungrily taking him in.  
  
Fucking Hiroto’s mouth like this, he feels hot and shaky, clinging onto Hiroto’s hair to support himself. He feels the heat pooling in his stomach, pleasure coiling, ready to burst at any moment. He meets Hiroto’s eyes, wide and dark, and then he comes with a shout.  
  
He can feel Hiroto’s throat convulsing, working to swallowing his semen. It’s unbearably arousing, even though he’s just come. Slumping back against the wall, he lets Hiroto do the rest of the work. Then he pulls away not long after, swallowing audibly, his head bowed and his shoulders heaving with his breaths.  
  
God, Shou really hopes that he hasn’t hurt Hiroto. “Hiroto…? Are you okay?”  
  
Hiroto raises his head, then, looking up at Shou. His eyes are glazed over with lust, his lips red and swollen, and he looks rather dazed with pleasure. He smiles and nods, though he’s not speaking. He stands up shakily.  
  
“I’ll get you a drink first, okay? Stay here,” Shou murmurs, kissing Hiroto lightly.  
  
“No,” Hiroto rasps. “Shou. Please. Touch me.”  
  
And Shou can’t deny his sweet Hiroto’s requests, can he? They switch positions, as Hiroto braces himself against the wall. Shou pulls down Hiroto’s shorts and reaches to take Hiroto’s cock in his hand.  
  
“Shou!” Hiroto cries, voice raw.  
  
“Shh, save your voice,” Shou breathes into Hiroto’s ear. “Do you want me to penetrate you?”  
  
Hiroto pauses for a few seconds, shaking his head. “Not now. Later.”  
  
Shou presses a kiss to Hiroto’s ear, nodding, and then he starts moving his hand up and down Hiroto’s length. It doesn’t take long at all for his own erection to return, and then he’s rubbing up against the fleshy globes of Hiroto’s ass, groaning at their softness.  
  
Hiroto’s moaning softly, thrusting his hips back and forth. Shou continues rubbing Hiroto’s erection in quick, long strokes, as his cock slides along the crack of Hiroto’s ass. If he listens closely, he can make out whispers of “Shou” and “please” from his lover.  
  
And people call Hiroto a bad boy? Oh no. He’s good, he’s so very _good_ for Shou.  
  
Hiroto comes into his hand with a loud gasp within the next few strokes, the sticky, wet heat covering his fist. Shou reaches his own orgasm not long after, spilling his cum onto Hiroto’s skin. Shou finds that he likes seeing that – Hiroto’s pale skin stained with Shou’s even paler cum.  
  
“Now can I get you some water?” Shou asks with a breathless chuckle.  
  
Hiroto giggles, and nods. “And, I think I’ll go take a shower.”  
  
**  
  
The water is cool and refreshing on his skin, and Hiroto just stands there under the shower, smiling to himself. Shou comes in after a while, gloriously naked. Hiroto doesn’t hide his admiration – Shou’s long limbs and smooth fair skin and slender body is certainly something to lust over.  
  
Shou grins at him, and then he brings Hiroto close to him and kisses him gently. “Come on. Better finish up and get to work.”  
  
He’s always so very responsible, but then again, Hiroto takes pleasure in being the only one who knows this other side of Shou. Good boy? Yeah, sure. He loves all these sides of Shou – the sweet and caring, the dirty and sexy, the sarcastic and blunt...  
  
“Okay, fine,” Hiroto smiles back against Shou’s lips.  
  
They get out of the shower soon, but not without more touching. Hiroto really likes Shou’s hands, and he knows Shou likes his too. It disappoints him just a little bit when Shou puts on a t-shirt as well as his pants, and Hiroto just wears his shorts.  
  
“You little minx,” Shou says fondly, sitting at the desk. “Come on then. What do you need?”  
  
Hiroto bites back the response of “you”, though judging from Shou’s raised eyebrow, he already knew what he was going to say. Hiroto smiles sheepishly, and reaches into his bag for his worksheets and textbooks.  
  
All joking and flirting aside, Shou is an excellent tutor. He’s very patient, explaining concepts that Hiroto’s missed in class, and kindly pointing out any errors, going over where and why Hiroto went wrong. Listening to Shou is easy for Hiroto. Listening to teachers, not so much. And they all seem to think that he’s too stupid, anyway.  
  
“You’re not stupid at all, you know,” Shou says, when Hiroto tells him that.  
  
Hiroto shrugs. “I don’t know. They’ve given up on me, I guess. I like… I like that you don’t. I know I’m not really as bad as they think I am, but it’s really annoying when everyone thinks that you’re slow and stupid.”  
  
“Not everyone,” Shou says, pressing a light kiss to Hiroto’s lips, stroking his cheeks.  
  
Hiroto smiles. “I know. Thank you.”  
  
Shou holds his hand tightly, as he continues tutoring him in his work. It’s another hour before both of them are finished with their homework, and Shou smiles as he reads Hiroto’s work.  
  
“Very good,” he says approvingly, kissing him in his chair, splaying his hand across Hiroto’s chest.  
  
Shou’s parents aren’t due home for another two hours, and they decide to make very good use of the time they have, mostly involving Shou’s bed. Hiroto does love how Shou “rewards” him after they’re done with homework and he gets them right.  
  
Most of all, though, he loves the times when he’s recovering from his post-orgasm high, when he gets to be held by Shou. He’s shivering and exhausted, body slick with sweat, throat raw from his cries, limbs wobbly and weak with bone-deep pleasure, his ass sore and slick from having Shou fucking him – but god, having Shou cuddle with him feels the best.  
  
Shou is in a rather similar condition, smiling dazedly in his own euphoria, looking at Hiroto like he’s everything in the world. And no, Hiroto thinks, Shou is everything to him. Shou holds him tight, almost afraid to let go of him.  
  
It would be wonderful to have this last, and enjoy many, many more days like this.  
  
Today, Hiroto feels particularly aware of changes to come. Shou will graduate in half a year, and Hiroto will follow the year after. But Shou will likely enrol in some top college, while Hiroto isn’t sure he will take that path. And eventually… others will have to find out.  
  
"Shou, can I stay with you like this?" Hiroto asks, finally giving voice to his concerns. "When we're older... Do you think we can we live together?"  
  
Shou smiles down at him. "Yes. I think so. We will. I love you, Hiroto."  
  
Hiroto reaches up and caresses Shou’s cheek. “I love you, too.”  
  
He can leave the worrying for later. For now, he thinks this moment is enough.


End file.
